


come back to bed

by angelheartbeat



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil im ngl theyd never be this pure, but remmie made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Ted is awoken to the sound of theatrics. Or, specifically, one theatrical romantic.





	come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> ok im ngl theyd never be this fluffy but let me do what i want  
> also remmie made me do it blame them 
> 
> theres still barely anything for them so like if you dont like my writing but you like this pair then too fuckin bad u gotta deal w me babey

"Babe?"

Hidgens curses. He thought he'd been silent, or at least quiet enough that Ted could sleep in peace. He turns with a serene smile to see a grumpy figure half sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ted croaks, amused.

"Working?"

"Okay, but why do you look so shifty?"

Hidgens glances down at the half-finished lyrics and quickly shoves them under a pile of various other papers. "I was..."

Ted waits questioningly. Flailing for an excuse, Hidgens roams his eyes around the room until eventually they fall on the empty condom wrapper on the nightstand.

"Masturbating?"

There's silence for a second, before Ted snorts. "What?"

 _Instincts bad,_ Hidgens tells himself, making sure the dumb little ditty was properly covered by science shit Ted would have no interest in. "Go back to sleep," he says firmly, trying to will the pinkness in his cheeks to dissipate.

"Not after that, I'm not. You can't be having fun out here without me, its not allowed. Come back to bed, babe."

"I'm researching," Hidgens insists, pulling up some random site that would look plausibly intellectual and gesturing to it. "See?"

"Uh huh, yeah, I see that. Is this about that song you've been writing for me?"

Hidgens gasps dramatically. "Now why would you assume I would waste my musical talents on such an ungrateful soul as yourself? I don't-"

Ted gives him a look thats easily readable, even in the low light. He sighs.

"Yes, of course it is. How did you know?"

Shrugging, Ted holds out his arms invitingly. "You're the least subtle man on earth. And the most theatrical."

His point is proved as Hidgens rises from his chair with all the grace of a ballerina, and crumples into his arms like a hysterical damsel swooning at the slightest thing. 

"It was a good song," Ted comments as Hidgens snuggles into his chest, combing his fingers through grey hair. "It'll be even better when its finished."

"You think so?"

"Doll, please. You're the best musician I know."

"And you're the best at empty flattery," Hidgens replies, but he smiles into Ted's chest as soon as the latter isn't looking. They sit in comfortable silence for a minute.

"So you weren't actually jacking off, or..?"

Hidgens sits up, mock-offended. "No! Of course not! I was being romantic, you bastard!"

Ted snorts again. "I'm kidding! Although I wouldn't blame you, I mean..."

He gestures at himself meaningfully, in all his shirtless sleep-rumpled glory, and Hidgens scrunches his nose up in fake disgust.

"I don't know, Teddy, I've seen better. Right now, I'd choose Alexa over you."

Alexa chimes obediently, right on cue, and its Ted's turn to look mock-offended, before rolling his eyes and pulling Hidgens back into the cuddle.

"Alexa," he says, punctuating his sentence with a kiss, "is a robot. Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"You once told me you'd fuck a sewer rat."

"I was talking about you, king. You looked really gross that morning."

"Rude!"

Ted waits until Hidgens sighs and mumbles a half-hearted "but true." He hadn't showered or slept in a few days, too occupied with writing Chad's solo in Workin' Boys. Ted didn't get the song out of his head for weeks.

"So when do I get to hear the song?"

"It depends on how nice you are to me."

"Aw, what! Thats the worst condition!"

Hidgens rolls his eyes and wraps himself around Ted like a koala, kissing his collarbone and almost immediately falling half-asleep. Ted smiles and leans his chin against Hidgens' head, humming gently.

They wake up the next morning to a ray of morning sun in their eyes, and Hidgens hums his song to Ted as they get ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this ends so fuckin bad bc i had a headache lowkey setting in and i couldnt think of a better ending shfjf kill me
> 
> follow me on tunglr @thoriffix
> 
> comment or ill eat ur eyebrows


End file.
